


Losing somthing you never had.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk has a miscarriage.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Losing somthing you never had.

Tk hadn’t even known he was pregnant.  
He hadn’t even known he was pregnant.  
One morning he just woke up to an excruciating pain in his stomach and a huge blood stain on his pants and on the sheets.  
Carlos was quickly woken by Tk’s panicked shouts and he got Tk to the hospital as quickly as they could.

When they got their doctors ran all the tests they needed to conform that Tk was having a miscarriage.

Tk might not have known he was pregnant but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t something he wanted.  
Tk and Carlos had been trying to have a baby for over six months now and they had recently decided that they were going to keep trying but Tk was only going to take a pregnancy test once a month, not the once a week he had been, to take some of the stress and disappointment away.

So finding out that he was having a miscarriage was really hard for Tk.  
Tk was convinced it was his fault.  
Even after the doctors assured him there would have been nothing he could do, even after they assured him that his past drug problems wouldn’t have caused this. Tk wouldn’t believe them.

He was the one that was supposed to support the baby before it was born.  
He was the one that was supposed to make sure it made it into the world safely.  
And he had failed it even before he had known it existed. 

Tk felt like the worst person to exist.  
He had made his dad’s life a thousand times harder with his addictions.  
He made everything hard for Carlos at the start of their relationship and his relapse only a year into them being official didn’t make anything easier.  
He and Carlos had wanted a baby for a while and he was finally ready to have a baby and now he had gone and ruined it.

He had lost their baby.  
He had one job and that was to keep their baby safe.  
Those were the thoughts running through Tk’s head.  
All the thoughts he couldn’t stop thinking about.  
Carlos had no clue about the thoughts going through his husbands mind.  
He knew Tk was taking everything hard.  
He himself was taking this quite hard.  
But he had no clue how hard his husband was taking things.

Carlos was just there for his husband, he knew that was the only thing he could do right now.  
He just had to be there for his husband and the two of them would make it through this.

**********

Carlos was right.  
It took time, a lot of time. But Tk eventually able to realise that losing the baby wasn’t his fault.  
One year after the miscarriage Tk was finally ready to start trying again and eleven months later the two of them welcomed a baby girl into the world.

Tk and Carlos would forever miss the baby they never got the chance to know but they were able to keep going with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I got anything medically wrong in this story I did some research. 
> 
> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
